tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Stand
Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and The Chameleon all team up to destroy T.U.F.F. once and for all. They capture Dudley and Kitty and plunder the city. While held prisoners, Dudley states his love for Kitty, and they think of a way to escape and save the city. Synopsis/Transcript out at D.O.O.M., where Snaptrap and his men are sitting at the table, looking worn and frustrated *Snaptrap: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Agents Puppy and Katswell defeated us - AGAIN! *Larry: What's there not to believe? They always defeat us! *Snaptrap: Larry, we can continue this conversation... FROM THE SHARK TANK! button that causes Larry to fall in the shark tank *Larry: *screams* OHH THE TEETH!!! *Ollie: Boss, since we never can defeat T.U.F.F. on our own, how about we ask some other villains to help us? *Snaptrap: Quiet Ollie. I'm thinking... Hey! I just got an idea! How about, since we can't defeat T.U.F.F. on our own, we ask some other villains to help us? *Ollie: *sighs* *Francisco: I like that idea boss. *Larry: the shark tank Me too. *Snaptrap: diabollicaly and dials the phone *The Chameleon: Hello, you have reached The Chameleon, diabolical supervillain and Evil Shopping Channel host. *Snaptrap: Chameleon, its Snaptrap. *The Chameleon: Oh hello, Snaptrap! This is so nice! another villain calling me! We can have a nice long chat about our feelings. *Snaptrap: unamused No. We need your help, Chameleon. Agents Puppy and Katswell always defeat us. We need some assistance from one of Petropolis' greatest supervillains. *The Chameleon: I get to help DOOM!? I'm coming Snaptrap! Just let me finish my bowl of maggots first. up phone *Snaptrap: One down, one to go. phone again *Bird Brain: Hello? You have reached Bird Brain, supervillain and novice pilot. *Snaptrap: Bird Brain, It's Snaptrap. *Owl: the background Who? *Bird Brain: Snaptrap. *Bat: in the background Where? *Bird Brain: On the phone. *Zippy: Why? *Bird Brain: facepalm Because he's calling me! Now be quiet! *Snaptrap: Uh, hello? *Bird Brain: Sorry about that... Now what do you want? *Snaptrap: DOOM needs your help in defeating Agents Puppy and Katswell once-and-for-all! *Bird Brain: Count me in! I'll be there in 20-30 minutes, depending on how fast the bus is! up *Snaptrap: Perfect... maniacally T.U.F.F. *Chief: Congratulations on another successful mission agents! *Kitty and Dudley: Thanks Chief! *Keswick: That's 37 successful missions in a r-r-row. *Kitty: Whoa. That's a new record for us, Dudley! Dudley *Dudley: Kitty Man, fighting Snaptrap is so easy! We didn't even have to get out of the car this time. *Kitty: I know right. It was hilarious when his blaster reversed and blasted DOOM right back to their HQ! *Dudley: at the recollection of the scene back at D.O.O.M., where Bird Brain, his henchmen, and The Chameleon have just arrived *Snaptrap: Welcome to D.O.O.M.! *Owl: Who? *Bird Brain: Us! *Bat: Where? *Bird Brain: Here! *Zippy: Why? *Bird Brain: I'm not even going to answer that... Snaptrap, can you put my idiot henchmen in the Shark Tank? *Snaptrap: Sorry Bird Brain, Larry is already having a swim in there. *Larry: AHH!!! *The Chameleon: This is so exciting! Snaptrap and Bird Brain What diabolical crime will we commit first? *Snaptrap: Chameleon off Never hug me again! *Bird Brain: What is the plan Snaptrap? *Snaptrap: First, we build a giant robot that will destroy the city. Then, we set a trap for Agents Puppy and Katswell, lure them here, and capture them! Then, we take the giant robot out... and KABOOM! We rule the city! *The Chameleon: What a splendid plan! How can I help? *Snaptrap: You, Bird Brain, his henchmen Francisco, and Ollie will all get started on the giant robot. *Bird Brain: And what are you going to do? *Snaptrap: I'm going to build the jail cell where we're going to keep Agents Puppy and Katswell. Now, get to work! bell rings *Snaptrap: Oooh goody, lunch time. minutes later *Snaptrap: Now, get to work! the robot is assembled *Bird Brain: in the last screw It's finished! *The Chameleon: It looks magnificent! *Bird Brain: Now, we need to set the trap for Agents Puppy and Katswell before we can destroy the city! *laughs diabolically* at T.U.F.F., everyone is relaxing. Dudley is snoring, Kitty is filing her claws, The Chief is reading a tiny romance novel, and Keswick is experimenting with various liquids. Suddenly, Snaptrap appears on the screen. *Snaptrap: IT IS I, VERMINIOUS SNAPTRAP, HERE TO ANNOUNCE ANOTHER OF MY DIABOLICAL PLANS. *Chief: What are you planning, Snaptrap? *Ollie: in Snaptrap's ear *Snaptrap: Oh, I'm planning to launch a... what was that?... missile... from the back entrance of... D.O.O.M. SNAPTRAP OUT! *Chief: Agents Puppy and Katswell, get over to D.O.O.M. now! Although I expect you back in less than 15 minutes. We have dinner reservations at 5:00 tonight! *Kitty: We're on it, Chief. and Dudley run to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drive towards D.O.O.M. at D.O.O.M. *Bird Brain: The call worked! *Snaptrap: Wait, what do we do next? *Bird Brain: at a list Ah, we hide by the back entrance and corner Agents Puppy and Katswell when they arrive. *Snaptrap: Really? I thought we were going to dress up as princesses. *Bird Brain: No we are not you ninny! *Snaptrap: Who are you calling a ninny you flightless bird? Brain and Snaptrap start fighting *The Chameleon: between them Now guys, lets not fight. The TUFF Agents will be here any minute now! all go to the back entrance and hide, waiting for Dudley and Kitty to arrive Category:Fan fiction